Wave
by raineynight
Summary: Naruto/MALE!Haku Yaoi What would have happened if Haku and Zabuza didn't die at the Naruto Bridge battle? If they had been allowed another chance? Dark!Smart!Naruto Will be Lemon later on. Hope you enjoy!


A/N: Okay, guys, I'm here, but not with BEEP. Sorry! Hopefully BEEP will be up within a few days. I'm really sorry, but see, I have a list of excuses! with fever [from a cold] to study for exams 3. EXAMS! shopping 5. Christmas. And then today, I got a new laptop from my parents, so I figured that I'd just type this up. Yeah, so tell me what you think of this, okay? Anyway, this story is _**YAOI!YAOI!YAOI!**_ Just to warn you, this is NARUTO/HAKU. And yes, Haku is male in this story, just like he is in the manga and anime. He sounds like a girl in the anime because he's voiced by one, who is Mayumi Asano. Phew, sorry just had to get that out of my system! This story is set at the battle on the Naruto Bridge. I've changed it up a lot, so if you want me to explain anything, just send me a message and I'll try to give you sort of a summary of what's going on at this time. Also, this is a WIP.

Chapter 1

I watched, horrified, as Haku lunged forward to protect Zabuza from Kakashi's attack. Just as he was about to be hit with a blow that would rip right through his chest, I jumped towards him, hoping that I would make it in time. I knew by now that it would be impossible for me to let Haku die. He was the only one that I ever felt was similar to me. He knew what it was to be feared and hated for things beyond his own control. He knew what it was like to have to live on the streets, scouring the dumpsters for any sign of food. Having to find shelter, not from the elements, but from those who would do him harm. I had been through all of things, as had Haku. He once said that maybe we would have been friends, if we had met in another time and place. Well, we had. We met that day in the woods, where he said that to me.

I also cannot allow Haku to die with so many misconceptions about such important things as he has. For instance, he believes that I am unable to kill him because I am weak. He has to stay alive long enough for me to explain why I want him to live, and why he is not only a tool.

And at the moment, Haku can't live without Zabuza, so of course I will have to save him as well. Tsunade is _not_ going to be happy about all of the paperwork that this will mean for her…

I crashed into Haku, knocking him to the side. He gave a shout of surprise, falling onto his ass. I was now standing in front of Zabuza, watching curiously, but without fear, as Kakashi came at me with the chidori. He yelled something, but I couldn't hear him over the sound of thousands of chirping birds that gave the chidori its' name. I knew that he couldn't avert his attack by now, he was almost at me. I also knew that the fox would heal me, he always did. Only my faith in the Kyuubi and my desperate need for Haku to live held me in place.

And then the chidori hit me, going straight through my chest and out the other side. It was a strange feeling, having Kakashi create a hole in my chest. I could feel the blood pouring down my body and onto the ground, staining the bridge scarlet.

Kakashi was looking at me, horrified. He slowly pulled his hand out and stared at it, stared at my blood on his hand. He looked confused, almost as if he didn't understand what was happening.

Slowly, I sat down, since I was still standing after the attack. The Kyuubi's chakra was starting to pump into my heart and bloodstream, and making me dizzy from all of the power that was literally rushing straight towards my head. A normal human's heart would have stopped by now, but the Kyuubi had been aware of what I was about to do, most likely before I had even realized that my body was moving. So Kyuubi sent his chakra to my heart and the surrounding area, stabilizing my heart and ensuring that Kakashi's attack wouldn't kill me.

The wound hurt, a little. Not like it should have, more like someone had scratched something sharp against my chest. Just a surface wound.

As the fox healed me, I looked around. Zabuza and Haku were now standing together, a little to the side of me. They looked awestruck and confused, probably as to how I was still alive after that attack, both at the same time. It was like they couldn't decide which emotion they felt more of.

Of course, Sakura was crouched down beside her precious 'Sasuke-kun.' She was sobbing her eyes out, clutching onto his shirt. The fool of a girl still hadn't noticed that Sasuke wasn't dead, just in a sort of coma. Really, how could Tsunade have let Sakura be made a kunoichi? She was obviously only book smart, not understanding the sacrifice of being a true ninja.

"Naruto, how are you still alive? No one has ever survived a blow from the chidori that hit so close to their heart. It just isn't possible!" Kakashi looked his mind was elsewhere as he asked me this, so I decided that it would be best for everyone if I did one of the things that I was best at. I lied.

"Kakashi-sensie, I don't know what just happened! One moment I was standing over there, and the next I was being hit by a humongous force, which I guess was your chidori! I'm really confused I waved my arms around vaguely to indicate the spot where I had stood just before the attack, and then gave a sheepish laugh, looking my sensei straight in the eye the entire time. He wouldn't be able to tell that I wasn't being truthful, even with that famous eye of his.

I sincerely hoped that Kakashi wouldn't ask why I had pushed Haku out of the way, and then had taken an attack that was meant for Zabuza. Because I wouldn't tell him that. Yeah, Kakashi had a tragic past, but he just wouldn't _understand_. Not like I understood. Not like Haku would understand. He didn't know what it was like to be hated, just for being born. He didn't know what it was like, living on the streets, being a street kid, scrounging for any food that you could find, having shaggy hair and ratty clothes because the shopkeepers refused to sell anything to a 'demon.' I had been through that. Haku had been through that. We were the same in a way that very few are. Kakashi was a loved child genius his entire life, and wouldn't be able to appreciate the fact that I saved Haku and Zabuza because _Haku was like me. _

Fortunately for me, he didn't ask. Maybe he already knew, or had guessed, the truth. I would have to corner him and get some answers later, when we were alone. Or at least when Sakura wasn't around.

"Naruto, Sakura, come on. We need to get Naruto hea…" He stopped in midsentence, staring at my chest. Sakura turned to see why Kakashi-sensie had stopped talking, and gaped when she saw that I was healed. Well, they would realize that something was going on now. The Kyuubi never healed me this fast, in order to avoid drawing attention to us unnecessarily. For some reason, he had decided to speed things up today. Damn.

"Naruto, what's happened to your wound?! It was there just a minute ago!" Sakura asked in her shrill voice, sounding almost as if she wanted my wound to come back. But she wasn't done yet. Well, she _was_ done worrying about the fact that I had a gaping hole in my chest five minutes ago, but sadly, that didn't mean that she was done deafening us with her nagging complaints.

"Naruto, why didn't you protect Sasuke from being hit?! You're so stupid, you couldn't even block a few senbon! What's wrong with you? You'd think you would've learned by now how to block attacks, it _is_ the only real thing you're able to do without screwing up!" Sakura said this to me angrily over her shoulder as she turned back to Sasuke.

How dare she think that I am only good as a shield from attacks! Did she really not notice how useless she herself was? That Sasuke and I would be fine on a team without her, if we didn't need three people? I didn't say any of this aloud, even though I wanted to scream it in her face, to see if she would get it. But I couldn't, not if I wanted to seem sweet and dumb. And thus go unnoticed by the people who would make my life miserable, namely the council.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry! I wasn't fast enough to even see Sasuke and Haku move, I'll have to work on that when we get back to Konoha!" I gave her a wide, disarming, and most importantly, _fake_ grin as I said this. She seemed to buy it, which meant that either I was a really good actor, Sakura was dumber than I thought, or Sakura just didn't care. It was most likely a mix of all three.

"Well, it would probably be best if we got Sasuke to a doctor, then. Come on, Naruto, Sakura," Kakashi said as he picked Sasuke up and slung him over shoulder. Sakura got up and they noticed that I was gone. Well, until Sakura and Tazuna noticed, anyway. Something was off about Kakashi, he would never just walk off while his opponent still stood, and he would also never give his opponent his back. Most importantly, he would notice immediately if _any _of his students were unaccounted for, even the blonde demon brat [me]. Yes, I would definitely have to have a discussion with my team capitan later.

Meanwhile, I turned to face Zabuza and Haku, who had been silent up to this point. They were both watching me, Zabuza looking at me appraisingly while Haku seemed to staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out. Haku probably couldn't figure out why I saved him, and how I healed so fast. They deserved to be told why I had spared their lives, to know at least the bare minimum as to why they were still here on this earth.

They looked surprised when I started walking toward them, instead of taking off with my team. They obviously didn't yet realize that I wasn't as stupid, naïve, and innocent as I acted on the outside. Well, that just means that this will all be so much funnier, when, and if, they realize my true self.

"Hey, kid, aren't you gonna go back with your team? You should, you never know what a couple of S-class criminals might do with an innocent little chibi like yourself." Zabuza said this in a gruff monotone, not even looking at me. He expected me to be really afraid of him, based on what he's seen of my 'personality.'

"Well, I'm not running. That idiot Sakura won't care that I'm not with them. Tazuna's probably scared shitless, Sasuke's unconscious, and Kakashi knows that I'll eventually wander back to them. You guys probably want to know why I didn't just let you die, huh?" I said as I stopped in front of them.

"It is rather bothering me that you didn't let us dies, Naruto-kun. We _are _your enemies, you should be afraid to be near us without your team. After all, even your sensei found it difficult to defeat Zabuza-san." When he said this, Haku looked genuinely puzzled, which just reinforced my belief that he wasn't truly a bad person, he just wanted someone to need him.

"Well, Haku-sempai, I'm not afraid of you for two reasons. One reason is that I truly don't believe that you would hurt me without orders from Zabuza, because it really is in your nature to be gentle, rather than violent. And the second reason, which is also why Zabuza wouldn't tell you to attack me, is that killing me specifically isn't any part of his job. You were both hired to kill Tazuna. And, at this moment, I am not hindering either of you from doing that in any way. You wouldn't gain anything from killing me, and the two of you strike me as people that wouldn't do something pointlessly. It wouldn't benefit either of you in any way to attack or kill me, therefore you won't/

Zabuza looked at me strangely as I gave my reasons for not being afraid. Were so many people afraid of him, most only fueled by senseless rumors? I guess so. But really, Zabuza was a rather stupid thing to waste fear on. If he killed you, it was for a reason. Most people never need fear him, or even worry about meeting him. And if he _did_ kill you, then you were dead, and didn't care anymore.

"If those are the only row reasons that you have for not fearing us, then they seem rather flimsy. What is I was in a rage after fighting Kakashi and just decided to kill you? I seriously doubt that you could even hope to beat me." Zabuza, like Haku, really seemed to want the answers to his questions, not at all like a demon. But then, appearances can be deceiving, as I know very well from personal experience.

"I took a gamble and guessed that you would want the answers to your questions more than you would want me dead. And even if you did kill me, I would then be dead. And so I probably wouldn't care very much, about you, or being dead, or anything," I said, echoing some of my thoughts from just a moment ago.

"That's actually pretty wise for someone younger that Haku. You're still young enough to be a gaki, but you think like someone older than me," Zabuza said, deep in thoughts of some kind.

"Actually, Zabuza-san, Haku and I are probably around the same age. I'm fourteen, and he looks like he's about fifteen or sixteen." You would think that a ninja like Zabuza would realize that just because someone has a young face and is short doesn't mean that they're young. I realize that most people don't look past my childish appearance and attitude, but this was Momochi Zabuza. The guy was an S-class criminal, he should be able to guess correctly at someone's age. But I _had_ been practicing.

"That is correct, Naruto-kun. I am somewhere around fifteen years old. And I am sorry, but you just don't act look or act like you are any older than your teammates. I, too, thought that you were their age, possibly a bit younger," Haku said, while looking at me apologetically.

"Meh, that's alright. Happens all the time. Now, I'd like to try and explain why I didn't want to let Kakashi kill the two of you.

I couldn't let either of you die, because Haku reminds me of myself. I saved you, Zabuza, because I know that Haku can't live without you. It isn't possible. He would die of depression. But, Zabuza, I would have let Kakashi kill you, if I didn't want Haku to be happy. I don't hate you, but I don't know you well enough to call you my friend. I am neutral towards you. So, you know, you're really very lucky that Haku likes having you around."

I doubt that anyone had ever stood around trying to explain why they wanted the Demon of the Mist _alive_. Pretty much everyone wanted him dead. Which was understandable, I suppose, considering pretty much everyone's fear of him. But I don't think that I could ever be afraid of Zabuza or Haku. They just don't seem all that scary to me. Although, that may be due to the fact that I regularly have internal conversations with the nine-tailed kitsune demon that is locked inside my body, and who I am on very friendly terms with.

Thinking of how so many people are afraid of the criminal duo standing in front of me, I decided to take a moment to study their appearances.

To me, Haku is just…beautiful. That's what I've always thought of him, even when I was still half-exhausted from my chakra control exercises and convinced that he was a she. But Haku isn't a girly beautiful, not really. With his shoulder length black/brown hair that looked like it flowed over his shoulders, his big, deep brown eyes that seemed to stare straight into my soul. These are only some of the physical things that make Haku beautiful. But he also has such a calm, sensitive, and gentle personality, he's one of those people that others are just instantly drawn to.

Zabuza was…different. He was beautiful, too, just wilder, with less of a conscious. The lack of a one of those was a very good thing in his line of work. He couldn't be more than twenty-two, about Kakashi's age. Zabuza _was_ gorgeous, there was no denying that, just in a less conventional way. He was too masculine for that, and I doubt that he would enjoy someone praising his looks. His personality is wild, uncaring as to what others think of him.

Some would not understand why they were together, they were so different, like summer and winter. They were together, first out of necessity, but now I think that Zabuza would miss Haku if he died. Really, that proves to me that neither of them are soulless monsters, just…a bit different.

"Well, I do realize that I am lucky to have Haku. If someone else had found him, his kekkie genkai would go to waste. He has been very useful, most of the time." Zabuza actually looked uncomfortable as he said this, like he was just realizing it himself. It wouldn't surprise me if that were true. Zabuza seems to be a person that tries his very best to _not_ linger on his past, to _not_ be introspective.

"It's good that you realize that. When people don't appreciate what they have, the things most precious to them tend to get stolen away. I've learned that the hard way." I smiled bitterly as I considered what I'd just said.

"I would really like to get to know the both of you better. If you want, I could see about getting you accepted into Konoha. I'm sure that I can convince Tsunade baa-chan, eventually. It's not as if you've attacked anyone in Konoha."This was the first time that I'd really allowed myself to hope in year. The villagers had made sure that I was unable to hope for anything but death for the longest time.


End file.
